


治安官和贼

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 镇上来了新的治安官。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 6





	治安官和贼

镇上来了新的治安官。Eames在玩牌，于是这个消息就随着筹码哗啦哗啦的声响一起在他的脑子里穿过然后流淌出去。

他喜欢赌，但不玩大，赢一倍就收手，输光了就走人。今天他的手气还不赖，Eames捏着他的筹码，同他的牌友们辞了别。他换回一小袋金币，牵着他那匹杂毛母马，去找Yusuf喝酒。

“厩里那匹黑马哪来的？” Eames坐到吧台旁边，手指叩了下桌面，“Dice(骰子)看起来很喜欢他。”

“他？” Yusuf抬头看了他一眼，“你摸了那匹马的蛋蛋？”

“他看着挺温顺的，” Eames说，“不过确实很健壮，如果给我来一脚，你可能就看不到我坐在这里了。”

“他应该给你来一脚。” Yusuf说，Eames耸耸肩，接过他递来的一杯威士忌。他随意地打量着，向正跟舞女调情的熟人点头致意。

“那个家伙是谁？” Eames问，他侧过肩膀，有些好奇地瞧着那个有些单薄的后背，他喝了口酒，抿了下嘴唇。

“那匹马的主人，” Yusuf擦着杯子，回答道，“你摸过蛋蛋的。”

Eames皱了下眉，“好主意。”他说，“你要打赌吗？”

Yusuf促狭地看着他，Eames朝他勾勾手指，“把你的美人拿出来。”Yusuf对这个赌很感兴趣，但还是不那么情愿地从柜子底下取出一瓶红葡萄酒，“这东西给你喝就是浪费。”他抱怨道。

“这次会物有所值的。”Eames承诺，他喝干杯子里的威士忌，拿过那两杯红酒，他抿着杯沿沾了沾上唇，“好酒。”他朝Yusuf眨眨眼，Yusuf挥挥手，示意他滚蛋。

“这个镇子还不错吧？”Eames挨着那个男人坐下，手臂跟对方贴在一起，能感受到他僵了一下。他将一杯酒推到男人的面前，黑头发，犹太人，很英俊。Eames摸了摸嘴唇，“喝一杯？”他邀请道，“祝福这个小镇。”

男人侧过头来看他，眼睛很黑，Eames咬着舌尖冲他微笑，他喝了一点，嘴唇上沾着透明的酒液，向Eames微微点头。

“怎么称呼？”Eames的笑容扩大了几分，他撞了下男人的手臂，手向下滑，落到对方的大腿上。

“Arthur。”男人盯着他，Eames抿了下嘴，“好名字。”

他的指腹揉按过Arthur的大腿，很结实，Eames有点惊讶。他喝了两口酒，意识到Arthur正在慢慢品，他的嘴唇很薄，Eames还是觉得红酒不够劲，他的手指滑到Arthur的腹股沟，然后触碰到了他腰间的枪套。

他其实没看清，等Eames反应过来的时候冷冰冰的枪管已经贴在了他的老二上，插进他的两腿之间，他没忍住，发出一声丢人的呻吟。

“温柔一点，拜托。”Eames喘息着说。

“管好你的手。”Arthur阴沉地盯着他，Eames吞咽了一下，他抬起右手，翻过手掌，银色的怀表挂在他的手上，Arthur伸手夺了回去，他的左轮狠狠地擦过Eames的大腿内侧，“小心点…！”Eames轻叫了一声。

Arthur将他的枪收了回去，Eames向后仰了一点，他微抬着下巴，咧嘴笑。

Arthur长长地看了他一眼，Eames垂下睫毛，歪着脖子。

他抬起眼的时候，那个叫Arthur的男人已经离开了。Eames长舒了一口气，他仰头喝掉了那两杯红葡萄酒，擦了下嘴角。

“我就说给你喝很浪费。”Yusuf撑着下巴，看着Eames坐回到吧台旁边。Eames摇摇头，他从腰间取出一个牛皮革质的钱袋，丢到桌面上，声音很重，沉甸甸的。

“我裤子都要湿了。”Eames说。


End file.
